Schwarzes Gold
by Leu de Nox
Summary: Sagen wir Mal,dass nicht jeder die Nacht mag,aber wir brauchen sie trotzdem... Feedback? Aber immer! *anfleh!*


Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir (leider *snif*), sondern sind geistiger Eigentum und Besitz von der stinkreichen und fantasievollen J. K. Rowling, die den 5.HP-Band einfach nicht rausrücken will! Ausnahme: Lissette McScott  
  
A/N: Was genau die Geschichte zu bedeuten hat, ist mir schleierhaft, sie ist mir einfach so eingefallen und hat eigentlich keine besondere Bedeutung, sie ist im Grunde genommen völlig sinnlos, ich hoffe, dass sie euch trotzdem ein bisschen gefällt.;) Verzeiht meine Rechtschreibfehler!  
  
Danke denen, die mir schon bei meiner erst Auflage reviewed haben! Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie man kursiv und mit richtigen Absätzen schreibt *snif*  
***  
  
Das größte Wunderding ist doch der Mensch allein: er kann, nachdem ers macht, Gott oder Teufel sein.  
  
(Angelus Silesius)  
  
***  
"Ein Wunder das er noch lebt!"  
  
"Ja, schade "  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Diese Kerle haben ihn ja regelrecht zugerichtet! Ein Glück das Sirius, Harry und Remus ihn rechtzeitig gefunden haben!"  
  
Wohl bekannte Stimmen umgaben Severus Snape.  
  
Er fühlte sich eigentümlich matt und ausgelaugt, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und sein Kopf hatte, seinem Gefühl zu folge, die größe eines Quidditchfelds.  
  
"Solange du Schmerz empfindest, weißt du, dass du lebst" 'Geniale Feststellung, Lucius' , dachte Snape hasserfüllt, 'wirklich.' 'Und danach hast du mir den Crucatius-Fluch auf den Leib gehetzt, so war es doch, oder? Mein Gott, wenn du Recht behälst, dann bin ich momentan quick lebendig! Lebendiger geht es gar nicht!'  
  
"Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn ihr ihn nicht gefunden hättet." Hört sich nach Remus an.  
  
Ein Schnauben. Sirius. Sirius? Was macht der Köter hier?  
  
"Tja, ich würde mal sagen, dass Albus sich dann nach einem neuen Zaubertranklehrer hätte umsehen müssen"  
  
Schwarzer Humor. Typisch Lissette. Das einzige was sie von den Snape's hat. Man merkte nicht wirklich das sie Severus' Cousine ist. 'Gut für sie', dachte er. "Lissette, wirklich!" Sybill? Snape stutze. Was macht die hier?  
  
Wo war er eigentlich? Hm. es war nicht der Krankenflügel. Dazu war es zu dunkel. Dieser Geruch nach Rauch und Zedernholz.nein, das war nicht. 'Verdammt', er fluchte in sich hinein, 'Wie hatten sie es geschafft sich Zugang zu meinen Privaträumen zu verschaffen?!' Was war eigentlich geschehen?  
  
Das Treffen von den Todesessern.Voldemort.ach ja, er hat Snape, ihn, seinen Giftmischer, zu einem seiner obersten Todesesser erhoben. hat den guten Lucius ganz schön geärgert.wegen dem liegt er jetzt hier. Merkwürdig das er dass alles mal wieder überlebt hab.  
  
'Scheint mein Schicksal zu sein.', dachte Severus bitter. 'Offensichtlich wollen die mich niergendwo. Nicht im Himmel, nicht in der Hölle.'  
  
Was hatte sein Vater einmal gesagt? "Gott liebt alle Menschen, Severus" So? Dann hat er von seiner ach so großen Liebe für die Menschen für seinen missratenen Sohn wohl nichts mehr übrig gehabt. was soll's. allmählich tritt sowieso der Gewöhnungseffekt ein.  
  
"Ich bin froh das wir ihn retten konnten"  
  
"Jah" Black's Stimme war voll Hohn.  
  
"Das einzig gute an der Sache ist, dass Severus so viel Ehre hat, das er glaubt, sich nun bei mir revanchieren zu müssen"  
  
Revanchieren? Dafür das er ihn in dieses elende Leben zurück geholt hat? 'Dieser Kerl hat Wahnvorstellungen.' Snape's Kopf pochte.  
  
Wen würde es schon scheren, wenn er den Löffel abgibt? Einzig allein Dumbledore würde aufpassen das er nicht irgendwo verscharrt werden würde.  
  
Eine Befreiung wär das! Für die Welt. und für ihn.  
  
"Mir schnürt sich immer noch die Kehle zu wenn ich an all das Blut denke." "Ach, was wissen sie den Sybill? Waren sie dabei als wir ihn gefunden haben?" "Nein, aber ich konnte es durch meine Kristallkugel sehen, Mister Black!" "So? Und warum zum Mephistoles haben sie ihn oder zumindestens uns nicht gewarnt? Hätte Harry nicht diese Vision gehabt wäre er jetzt Tod!"  
  
'Nette Vorstellung, was Black?' dachte Snape.  
  
Jetzt hat ihn dieser Potter-Junge auch noch gerettet. 'Wie der Vater so der Sohn', Snape schüttelte sich angewidert.  
  
"Schicksal" murmelte Sybill.  
  
"Und überall Blut. auf der Erde. in seinen Kleidern."  
  
"Die Hauselfen werden einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden. wisst ihr, wie schwer es ist, Blutflecken aus Kleidern raus zu waschen?"  
  
"LISSETTE!"  
  
Snape schnaubte.  
  
"Und da sagt man mir nach, ich sei ein Zyniker"  
  
"Oh, sieh an", kam es von Black. "Die Schlange kehrt zurück aus dem Paradies" Snape öffnete die Augen.  
  
Lissette beugte sich über ihn und betrachtete ihn aus ihren dunkelbraunen Augen nachdenklich.  
  
"Du siehst schrecklich aus", bemerkte sie beiläufig.  
  
"Danke", antwortete er flach.  
  
"Ich sehe keinen Unterschied zu seiner üblichen Erscheinung", höhnte Black. "Du musst grad reden", fauchte Snape zurück.  
  
"Ich habe meine Haare wenigstens schon mal die Bekannschaft mit einer Dusche machen lassen!"  
  
"So?", fragte Snape hämisch. "Aber sicherlich noch nicht die, mit einem Kamm und einer Schere." Er blickte abfällig auf Sirius' schwarze Haare, die ihm wie ein Vogelnest vom Kopf hingen.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Euch zwei kann es gar nicht so schlecht gehen, wenn ihr euch nun schon wieder die Köpfe einschlagt"  
  
Snape warf ihm lediglich einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
Lissette setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Du hast Albus einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte sie sanft.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Hätten die anderen dich nicht gefunden, wärst du jetzt womöglich Tod."  
  
"Entsetzlich", höhnte er.  
  
"Ihr hättet einen wichtigen Spion verloren. und die Schüler hätten ein paar Freistunden in Zaubertränke bekommen.hübsche Vorstellung für Potter und seine kleinen Freunde, hm?" Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe!", knurrte Black.  
  
"Und du hättest dann nicht mehr das Vergnügen gehabt, mich zu erledigen, stimmt's Black?"  
  
Er wandte sich Lissette zu.  
  
"Wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft hier reinzukommen? Ich habe die Türen zu meinem Büro und zu meinen Privatzimmern mit mehreren Flüchen belegt." Auf Lissettes Gesicht trat ein breites grinsen und auch Remus lächelte. "Mein guter Sev, Remus ist, wie du weißt, unter anderem einmal Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an dieser Schule gewesen und momentan bin ich es. Außerdem." Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter. ".hättest du mir vielleicht während unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit auf Hogwarts keinen Nachhilfestunden in DADA geben sollen, hm?"  
  
Ihre Augen zwinkerten. Er blickte finster drein. Sie wandte sich Black und den anderen zu.  
  
"Ich glaube, ihr könnt jetzte gehen. Wie ihr seht geht's ihm schon wieder ganz gut"  
  
Black machte ein Gesicht als ob er das zu tiefst bedauerte.  
  
Sybill stand da, mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
"Ich sehe etwas.", raunte sie.  
  
Remus seuftze, und schubste sie und Black aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Remus, es ist wichtig! Es geht um Leben und Tod!"  
  
"Ist gut Sybill"  
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
  
Snape blickte ihnen düster nach, dann wandte er sich zu Lissette, die als einzige im Zimmer geblieben war.  
  
"Was sollte das?", fragte er unwirsch.  
  
"Was?" Lissette war sichtlich irritiert.  
  
"Warum waren diese Köter und diese Schreckschraube hier?"  
  
"Diese 'Köter' wie du sie nennst, haben dir zufälliger Weise das Leben gerettet, Severus Snape!", antwortete sie verärgert.  
  
"Danke, wäre nicht nötig gewesen" Snape schlug die Bettdecke zurück und wankte aus dem Zimmer. Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch.  
  
"Verdammt Severus, was soll das den jetzt?", rief ihm Lissette hinter her. Eine Weile geschah nichts.  
  
Dann kam er wieder ins Zimmer, nun wieder in seiner üblichen schwarzen Gardarobe und schritt zur Tür.  
  
"Wohin gehst du?"  
  
"Zu Dumbledore"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum wohl? Ich werde ihm Bericht erstatten, wie nach jedem Todesesser Treffen."  
  
"Bericht erstatten? Was willst du ihm erzählen? Das Lucius dich halb Tod gefoltert hat? Das kannst du dir sparen, so viel konnte wir ihm auch schon sagen."  
  
Snape blieb an der Tür stehen.  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass es Lucius war?", fragte er langsam.  
  
"Für wie dumm hälst du mich? Wer sonst wollte dich Tod sehen?"  
  
Snape's Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hönischen, kaltem Lächeln. "Da gibt es viele, verehrte Cousine" Er wandte sich ihr zu.  
  
"Dein kleiner Freund Black würde es wahrscheinlich auch bergrüßen wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre. Immerhin. er hat schon einmal den Versuch gemacht, Lucius die Arbeit ab zunehmen, du erinnerst dich?" Er sah, wie Lissettes' Augen zornig zu funkeln begannen.  
  
"Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben, die Häme aus deiner Stimme verbannen?", zischte sie.  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Warum sollte ich das?"  
  
Er schritt zurück, ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und fixierte sie mit seinen leeren, schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Weil es andere verletzten kann.", sagte Lissette ernst.  
  
Snape's Augen funkelten kalt.  
  
"Es nimmt auch keiner Rücksicht auf mich, warum sollte ich es dann tun?" Er sah mit einer gewissen Genungtuung, dass Lissette sich auf die Lippe biss, und sichtlich nicht wusste was sie dagegen halten soltte.  
  
"Siehst du", sagte er leise. "Sogar du musst das zugeben"  
  
"Du lässt anderen ja auch keine Chance auf dich Rücksicht zu nehmen", sagte sie plötzlich.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Lissette setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
  
"Seit ich hier bin, fällt mir auf, dass du dich hinter einer Maske verbirgst, Severus", sagte sie sanft und ernst.  
  
"Du spielst den kalten, gefühlosen Zaubertränkemeister, einen Lehrer der seinen Schülern scheinabr nur böses will, einen Mann dem man nicht vertrauen soll, einen Menschen der das eigene Vertrauen in alles und jeden verloren hat. aber das bist du nicht. Das weiß ich. Das weiß Dumbledore. Und du weißt es auch."  
  
Snape schnaubte.  
  
"Was weißt du denn?", sagte er leise.  
  
"Was weißt du denn von mir? Du und Dumbledore, und all die anderen die glauben mich zu kennen."  
  
Lissettes sah ihn traurig an.  
  
"Severus, ich weiß dass es schwer ist Voldemort als Todesesser zu dienen, für unsre Seite gleichzeitig als Spion zu arbeiten, aber."  
  
Snape brach in schallendes, freudloses Gelächter aus.  
  
"So, das weißt du also?", fragte er fast zynisch.  
  
"Mir ist es Neu, dass du schon einmal unter Voldemort zu dienen hattest Lissette. gibt es da etwas in deinem Leben, dass du uns allen verschweigst?" Lissette schien getroffen.  
  
"Du bist gemein, Severus", flüsterte sie traurig.  
  
"So? Ich dachte es sei nur eine Maske hinter der ich mich verberge. zumindestens waren das gerade noch deine Worte."  
  
Er blickte sie, aus seinen schwarzen Augen, kalt und ernst an.  
  
"Wen einer von euch, von euch, die die immer so gut, so herzlich, so perfekt sind, wenn einer von euch, dass erlebt hätte wie ich es habe, dann hättet ihr auch euer Vertrauen in die Welt verloren, dann würdet ihr auch so kalt und gefühlos werden wie ich, weil ihr sonst zu Grunde gehen würdet."  
  
Er stütze sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und beugte sich nach vorne.  
  
"Was wisst ihr denn, wie es ist unter Voldemort zu dienen, jedes Mal an seiner Seite zu apparieren wenn er ruft, danach, wenn man unter dem Imperius-Fluch vielleicht ein paar Menschen gefoltert und getötet hat, wieder unbescholten nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, tun zu müssen, als sei nichts geschehen, es vergessen sollt, Nachts dann die Schreie von denen hört, die man getötet hat und jeden Tag das Blut von ihnen an den eigenen Händen kleben sieht. Das wisst ihr also?"  
  
Snape lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück.  
  
Stille.  
  
Lissette saß auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte Snape schockiert an.  
  
Sie hatte schon viel gehört, viel von dem, was auf solchen Treffen zelebriert wurde, von der Grausamkeit Voldemorts und seinen Anhängern.  
  
Aber das?  
  
"Mei Gott, Severus." Ihre Stimme war leise, beinahe schrill.  
  
"Wie hälst du das aus?"  
  
Snape lachte rau. Freudlos. Bitter.  
  
"Weißt du, ich habe schon oft über den Tod nach gedacht, wie er wohl so ist. dunkel vielleicht? Aber man hat keine Schmerzen. Muss wundervoll sein. In meiner Anfangszeit als Todesesser hab ich oft versucht mich zu vergiften.aber immer wurde ich irgendwie gerettet. ich drohte daran zu zerbrechen, daran zu zerbrechen, dass ich nichts weiter als ein kleiner, ekelhafter Mörder war. und als ich zurück wollte, bereute was ich getan hatte, da hat man mir die Türen vor der Nase zugeschlagen. alle. nur einer nicht. und wegen dem sitz ich heute hier und tue das alles noch. deswegen leb ich noch. das bin ich ihm schuldig."  
  
Lissette schaute ihn immer noch mit bleichem Gesicht an.  
  
Dann lächelte sie plötzlich.  
  
"Du bist ein merkwürdiger Mensch, Severus Snape.", sagte sie.  
  
"Du willst um jeden Preis deine Ehre und deinen Stolz bewahren, willst deine Schulden begleichen, indem andere eine Gefälligkeit sehen. Albus hat dich damals nich aufgenommen, weil er dir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte. er hat dir vertraut und das tut er auch heute noch und ich bin mir sicher, dass er es verstehen würde, wenn diese Last die du trägst für dich zu groß werden würde. er wäre der Erste, der das verstehen und akzeptiern würde."  
  
Snape's Gesicht war voller Zweifel.  
  
Lissette stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum, kniete sich neben Severus nieder und ergriff seine Hand.  
  
"Du bsit ein großer Zauberer Sev, vielleicht hast du nicht die Rolle des Guten, keine dankbare Rolle in dieser Geschichte zu spielen, aber eine wichtige. ich bin mir sicher, dass ohne dich die ganze Sache bis hierher anders gelaufen wäre. vielleicht wären wir ohne dich jetzt gar nicht hier."  
  
"Red keinen Blödsinn", zischte Snape.  
  
Lissette schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich meine ernst Sev. für viele bist du ein Geschöpf der Finsternis, ein Kind der Nacht. doch auch die Nacht ist wichtig. denn ohne sie würde es den Tag nicht geben."  
  
Sie stand auf, gab dem Meister der Zaubertränke einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Kerker.  
  
Severus Snape blieb etwas, wie ers sich selbst eingestehen musste, irritiert in seinem Sessel zurück.  
  
Und plötzlich lächelte er.  
  
Ein echtes Lächlen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal. Nach sehr, sehr langer Zeit.  
  
*** 


End file.
